Get Set to Get Wet/Transcript
Theme song :Dr. McStuffins: There All finished. You are one fully sunscreened little girl. :Doc: Thanks, mom. Is it OK if I take my toys and go play in the wading pool? :Dr. McStuffins: Sure. I'll keep an eye on you. :Doc: Great. :goes off :Giggling :Doc: Hi, guys. It's kind of hot today, so I thought we could play in the pool. :Stuffy: I finally get to go swimming? Woo! and Doc catches him Oh. :Doc: You and Lambie can't go in the water. You're not water toys. :Stuffy: Aw... :Doc: But I also brought some toys that can go in the water. :Bronty: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, Bronty sploosh! :Stuffy: Hey, who's that lady? And why does she have a tail? :Lambie: A lady? With a tail? Where? points to Melinda D-d-don't point. She'll see you. Ah! It's a...a mermaid. Oh, she's beautiful. Oh, I've always dreamed of being friends with a...mermaid. :Doc: Let's go and talk to her. I'm sure she'd love a new friend. :Lambie: Oh, OK. How does my plush look? :Doc: Adorable. She'll love you. :Lambie: Are you sure? :Doc: I'm sure. :goes off :Melinda: Helooo--dilly--scrumptious. Giggles Who do we have here? :Doc: Hi. I'm Doc McStuffins. :Stuffy: I'm Stuffy, and this is Lambie. :Lambie: Ooh, hello, m'lady. Duh, I mean your fishness. I mean, your highness. (Looks away) Oh, "your fishness"? Ugh! I blew it! :Melinda: Oh, little lamb, don't worry. :Lambie: But I called you "your fishness." :Melinda: Ha ha! No one's perfect, you know. :Lambie: Except mermaids. :Melinda: Oh, ha ha ha! I like you, little lamb-lilly-loo. My name's Melinda. Let's be friends. :Lambie: Oh, really? Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes! Oh, being your friend would be a dream come true. :Doc: I knew she'd love you. :Bronty: Hey, aren't you coming in? Gosh, you're pretty. OK, so who's coming in? :Lambie: We, um, can't go in the water. But I'd love to watch you swim. :Melinda: I'd be happy to swim for you. :Stuffy: Yeah, I bet with this baby, you're pretty good out there. :Lambie: Good? Um, mermaids are like the most amazing swimmers in the history of swimming. :Surfer Girl: I've heard that mermaids can leap out of the water like dolphins! :Melinda: Indeed-dilly-doo they can. :Doc: So what do you say you hop in the water and show us what you can do. :Melinda: Very well. Prepare to be amazed. :Doc: Take this hoop to the center of the pool. Melinda can jump through it. :Surfer Girl: OK, Melinda, give us a good jump. :Melinda: Here I go! :Lambie: This is going to be amazing. :Surfer Girl: Hey, like, where'd she go? :Bronty: I see her. She's at the...bottom of the pool! :Doc: Are you OK? :Melinda: Oh, yes. I'm perfect. Mermaids can breath underwater, you know. :Doc: Oh. So you meant to do that. :Melinda: Oh, ha ha! Actually no, I didn't mean it. It's the strangest of strangity things, but I don't know why I sank to the bottom. :Doc: I don't know either. I'm worried something might be wrong with you. :Melinda: Wrong? Oh, I don't think so. Mermaids are perfect, right, Lambie? :Lambie: Right. :Doc: Well, no one's perfect. I really think I should give you a checkup. :Melinda: A checkup? Whatever is a checkup? :Lambie: Oh, a checkup's when Doc checks you out to see if there's anything wrong with you, which I'm sure there isn't, but why not let her have a look? :Stuffy: Maybe she can find out why you sank. :Melinda: Sank is such a sad word. Very well, I agree to have a checkup. :Doc: Great. First, let's check your heart with my stethoscope. :beating :Doc: And your heartbeat sounds just as pretty as you are. :Melinda: Oh, go on. :Doc: Now, I'll listen to your lungs. Take a deep breath for me. :Inhales :Doc: Good. Now breathe out. :Melinda: ♪ Ah ♪ :Lambie: Oh. Even her breathing sounds pretty. :Doc: Your lungs sound good, too, and that's important because your special mermaid lungs have to breathe both air and water. :Lambie: Oh, your doing great, Melinda. :Doc: Now I'm going to check your tail. I want you to try and push my hands up so I can test your strength. :Melinda: ♪ Here I go ♪ Mmmm. :Doc: Are you pushing? :Melinda: I'm trying. :Doc: Here, I'll take my hands away. Can you straighten your tail now? :Melinda: Un! Oh, I can't, Doc. Is there something wrong with me? :Doc: Hmm? Has anyone ever wound up your winder-upper? :Melinda: My winder-upper? Oh, merdilly my! I didn't even know I had one. :Doc: Uh. Uh. Hmm. I have a diagnosis. You have a case of Stuck Winder-Upper-itis. :Melinda: Ah! Is that serious? :Surfer Girl: No way. My winder-upper gets stuck all the time. It's a bummer, but Doc can totally fix it. :Doc: Stuffy, I need you to Hold Melinda's tail and jiggle it when I say. :Stuffy: Ready to jiggle. :Doc: Jiggle...now. :Stuffy: Oh, whoa! :Doc: Got it. My prescription is to get a few winds on your winder-upper. :Lambie: Let me help you. :Melinda: My tail is flapping! :Doc: Now you should be able to swim. :Bronty: Ooh, and leap! :Surfer Girl: And, like, jump through hoops. :Melinda ::♪ Get ready ♪ ::♪ For a wonderfully wet mermaid leaping show ♪ :Melinda: Oh, dear! I'm going down again. :Stuffy: She sank again, straight down. Clunk. :Lambie: No, no, no, no! :Melinda: Oh, Doc, I'm a mermaid. I should be able to swim and leap and do all sorts of tricks. But I just keep sinking. :Stuffy: Oh, no, I hate seeing a mermaid cry. Sniff :Melinda: I'm sorry I let you down, Lambie. :Lambie: Oh, no one's perfect, Melinda. Remember? :Melinda: Oh, right, I guess even me. :Lambie: Besides, we're friends now, so you could never let me down. :Melinda: That was the perfect thing to say. :Lambie: OK, Doc, what are we gonna do to help my friend Melinda here? :Doc: Hmm. We fixed your tail, so you should be able to swim. Did you have the same problem when you took swimming lessons? :Melinda: Swimming lessons? What in the worldly-loo are those? :Doc: That's where someone teaches you how to swim. I took them. Didn't you? :Melinda: No. Do I need swimming lessons? I mean, I am a mermaid. :Doc: Everyone should take swimming lessons. I had so much fun learning to swim. :Surfer Girl: Learning to swim keeps you safe around water. :and Lambie ::♪ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh ♪ ::♪ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh ♪ :Doc ::♪ Butterfly, backstroke, got to know how to swim ♪ :Girl ::♪ It's a perfect day to learn, so jump right in ♪ :Doc ::♪ Move your arms and kick your feet ♪ :and Surfer Girl ::♪ Everybody in the pool ♪ ::♪ Gotta go to swimming school ♪ :Doc ::♪ No better way to make a hot day cool ♪ :and Surfer Girl ::♪ Cool ♪ :Doc ::♪ Don't you want to catch a wave? ♪ :Girl ::♪ When you're underwater, you won't be afraid ♪ :Lambie, Stuffy and Surfer Girl ::♪ Learning how to swim is cool, gotta go to swimming school ♪ ::♪ Everybody in the pool ♪ :Melinda: Doc, I would love to take swimming lessons. May I take them? Please. :Doc: Well, I can't teach you to swim. :Surfer Girl: Let me handle this one. I used to be a lifeguard, so I gave swimming lessons all the time. :Melinda: Like this? :Surfer Girl: That's it. Groovy! :Surfer Girl: Great job! With those tail fins, you'll swim like a fish. :Lambie: Or a mermaid. :Doc: You're doing great, Melinda. :Melinda: Do you really think so? :Doc: You bet. :Surfer Girl: Totally! :Lambie: You're an amazing swimmer! :Stuffy: Way to go! Woo-hoo! :Lambie: Yay! :Stuffy: Yeah! Melinda, she's our girl! :Melinda: Did you see me? I did it! I learned to swim! :Lambie: Oh, yay, Melinda. :Melinda: Can I try to jump through the hoop now? Please, oh, please say yes. :Doc: Yes. Surfer Girl? 3, 2, 1, go! :Lambie: Oh, no. Did Melinda sink to the bottom again? :cheering :Melinda: ♪ I did it ♪ :Doc: You were great! :Lambie: More than great. You were perfect! :cheering :Melinda: Oh, now that I know how to swim, I feel so much better. :Melinda ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :and Lambie cheer :Melinda: Thank you ever so much for helping me learn how to swim. :Doc: I love helping toys, and now that you've learned to swim, I think you're gonna make a big splash. :Doc and Melinda: Ha ha! :Melinda: Woo-hoo! :Laughter Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts